poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Evolving Research!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Evolving Research! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: '''Our heroes are on Poni Island for their research projects. Let's see what they're up to today. '''Mallow: Kiawe: I gonna train with Turtonator and Marowak again. Lillie: '''Well my brother is training '''Lana: Mallow: '''And what about you and your friends Ash? Ash Ketchum: Hapu: Ash Ketchum: Rotom Pokedex: - - - - '''Lana: They're here! Philmac: Hm? Who's here? Lana, where you going?! Lana: My master - - - Lana: Ida! Ida: Hi Lana! (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends song starts) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Evolving Research! Lana: Ida: - Lana: Where's Brionne? - - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Primarina, the Soloist Pokemon. A Water and Fairy type. - - - - - - - Hapu: - - - - - - Philmac: (Panting) Found you Lana. - - - - - - Philmac: ... - - Philmac: I'm Philmac Arsenal... - - - - - - - - - - Mark EVO: Okay Emerl, N.A.N.O., and I will help you boys out. Emerl: Okay! N.A.N.O.: What about Philmac Mark? Mark EVO: Philmac will have to be with the girls and help Lana out. Philmac: Okay-- wait, why you want me to be with the girls? Eddy: It's so obvious! Because you have a crush on Lillie! (Philmac covers Eddy's mouth) Philmac: (whispers) SHUT UP! YOU PUNK! Emerl: Is thing wrong Philmac? Philmac: It's nothing, just having a nice chat with Eddy. Emerl: Okay play nice. (Emerl continues to talk his friends) Philmac: (Whispers) Are you out of your mind?! I'm still keeping it secret! Double D: Don't worry Philmac we'll keep your secret we promise. Right Eddy? Eddy: Okay okay we promise. Ed: Our lips are sealed. Philmac: Thanks Eds. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Horacio: All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Primarina! (Back to the show) Horacio: Hapu: Ash Ketchum: I know you who you are. Who are you again? (Horacio fell down embrassed) Horacio: '''Come on, the name is Horacio, the Red Comet! (All heroes confused) Sophocles: (Ash Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sophocles: - - - (Charjabug began to evolve) - - - (Charjabug evolves into Vikavolt) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Vikavolt, the Stag Beetle Pokemon. A Bug and Electric type. Vikavolt flies around, waiting to attack. With its large jaws, it fires gathered electrical energy at its opponents. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (the next morning) - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Popplio started to evolve) - - (Popplio evolves into Brionne) '''Mordecai: Dude... her Popplio evolved...! Eli Moon: Brionne! Lana: Ida: - - - - - - - - Narrator: Charjabug evolves into Vikavolt and Popplio evolves into Brionne. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts